A New Kind of Love
by Jyoti
Summary: Lauren is seeking love, but what kind?


**A/N: **Lauren is one of my favorite characters, mainly because she seems to actually have a mind of her own, but she just surrounds herself with the wrong people. I hope you guys enjoy this story, I found it very fun to write about.

**Disclaimer: **The sermon below is a summary of Adrian Rogers sermon. I did not create this myself.

**A New Kind Of Love**

Lauren has always been an independent girl. She was never one who needed to have a romantic relationship. She was smart enough to stay away from sex, and make the right decisions. When she had a serious issue at hand, she was wise enough to go to her father, who was a therapist and worked with people everyday, and talk to him. She had her future planned out. She was going to get good grades in high-school, focus on getting into a good college, have a nice job and make lots of money, and then after that she would find her husband, settle down and get married.

So why did she want a boyfriend so badly?

While yes she was feeling lonely, and she wanted to be in a relationship at the same time her best friend was in one, it was much more than that. She wanted to feel loved. She craved affection from someone special.

Then she met Jesse.

She thought she could fall in love with him. She knew that maybe he wasn't the best guy but she put all of that aside. She gave him a chance and she couldn't help but feel good about herself knowing that someone noticed her. For once she had places to be instead of at home, studying on a Friday night.

She wanted to love and be loved, but Jesse never actually loved her. He wanted to be in a relationship. He wanted sex but he told her he didn't and she thought it was because he loved her too much and wanted to wait, but in reality he just didn't want the burden of being her first. She let her heart love someone who didn't love her, and when she found out that Madison and Jesse slept together, she realized that for the first time in her entire life, she had never felt so stupid, and that's what angered her the most.

Eventually thing seemingly got better. Even though her relationship ended, she and Madison became best friends again. But she still craved love and affection. She still wanted something in her life. She felt like she was missing this piece of herself and she wasn't sure what she needed in her life until she turned on the radio one day while her mother was driving her to a shopping center to meet up with Madison. Rev. Stone was preaching on the radio, and for some reason the words seemed to captivate her.

"Today I want to talk about love. How to love and be loved," he said and Lauren smacked her mothers hand away when she was ready to change the station.

"I want to hear this."

Her mother rolled her eyes but let it play.

"We have a generation that talks an awful lot about love. How many of you here claim to love your boyfriend or girlfriend? Or maybe a husband or wife? It seems to me as if our generation probably knows the least about love than any generation since the time of Christ," he spoke with such confidence that Lauren had to continue listening.

"Think back to the Old Testament or even the new one. Remember when Jacob worked 7 years for Rebekah? Would your boyfriend or girlfriend do that? Probably not. Remember when Joseph took Mary as his wife despite the fact that there was suspicion of her being pregnant by some other guy? Most couples wouldn't do that. But true love, originates from God. True love is what you feel and what you do. God loves us no matter what we do. He provides for us, listens to our prayers, and watches over us. Even when we feel like we are alone we can turn to him. He will always listen, and be there. It's something different. It's like a new kind of love, one that this generation lacks."

"So next time you feel unloved talk to God. Tell him about your day, and I guarantee after your prayers, you will open your eyes and feel fresh, new, and loved."

Lauren felt like the sermon was talking directly to her, and she was shocked. Slowly but surely she started to seek that love that Rev. Stone spoke of in his sermon. She felt different, happier even. And she realized that Rev. Stone was right, it was a new kind of love.

**Note: **Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it.


End file.
